SemiCharmed Red Panties
by Emmy1512
Summary: EXAMPLE for the Peenaters A/J SMUT contest. Alice and Jasper have history, but haven't seen each other in a year and a half. What does a party, drugs, a fountain, and wet clothing do to these two? ONESHOT - LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**AN – this is an example for "the Peenaters" Alice/Jasper Smut Writing Contest. Basically the title is what it is. It's a contest for the best Alice/Jasper Smut, incorporating one or two lines from a song of your choice. For details, please see the link on my profile. I encourage EVERYONE to fucking enter. This one is based on Semi-Charmed Life – Third Eye Blind. Find the lyrics in the next chapter.**

**Massive props to Robs (fellow Peenater), the fucking awesome, for helping me get these two to actually fucking. I swear I was stuck on foreplay for two days. You have no idea how frustrating this is. If you do, I feel for ya. So thanks Robs!! A shout out to all the other Peenaters, I love you girls!!**

**Alice's POV**

I felt the pill slide down the back of my throat, and I washed it back with the alcoholic concoction I had made but had no idea what was in it. Shuddering at the strength, I relished in the high I was sustaining. The room was full spinning colours, I could see the music, and the feel of the beat under my feet was amazing. I lifted my head and tilted it back, letting out an ecstatic moan.

I walked out the back door of my brother's house, making sure to avoid _him._ My brother's best friend; Jasper. We dated for a while. The sex was... fuck. There are no words to describe how amazing the sex had been. But he left for New York to be in some band, and I stayed here, in boring little Forks, where this high was my escape. But now he was back, and I wasn't ready to see him.

_Shit happens. _My motto and I'm sticking by it.

I stood staring at the fountain in the back yard. It was about 300 feet away from the house, and was concealed by a row of hedges. I could see every drop as they fell in slow motion. Sighing, I watched them.

I downed the rest of my drink, before unzipping my jeans, and taking off my jacket. I wanted to feel the water. Standing in just panties and a thin tank top, I felt the cool breeze on my skin. I'm sure it was colder than I was feeling, but my mind was on one thing; feeling that water.

Stepping forward, I lifted one foot to the edge of the fountain, and lowered the other one gently into the foot of water beneath me. Revelling in the feel of it, I brought my other foot into the water, and stepped forward so that I was standing under the falling drops. I closed my eyes and held out my arms, spinning slowly.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say, with a hint of amusement. I froze, and wondered if my mind was playing tricks on me. Turning slowly, I saw him. Jasper was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, looking at me.

"Playing with the water," I said, unable to suppress a giggle "the drops were pretty".

"Of course they were," he said, rolling his eyes and walking toward the fountain. He stood on the edge and held out his arms "come on, Ali". I stepped toward him, grabbed hold of his forearms, and pulled. He stumbled forward and stepped awkwardly into the water. Jasper looked up at me, and I was sure he was about to yell, when all of a sudden laughter escaped his lips and he sat down in the water, leaning back to lie in it, floating on the surface. I stood over him, looking down into his eyes.

"You're high..." I said, looking at his dilated pupils. I'd never seen Jasper high before. It was a shock.

"So are you," he retorted, standing up "don't act all high and mighty, Alice" he snapped, all of a sudden angry about something.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him, trying to be angry, but having a really hard time doing so. He was just so damned...

_Holy shit I can see through his shirt... his toned chest... a V leading into the land of plenty... dear god, I think I'm going to faint._

All of a sudden Jasper pulled me toward him, crashing his mouth against mine. I froze for a second, my mind trying to comprehend what was happening. Once my mind caught up, I laced my fingers through his wet blonde locks and pulled him closer to me, opening my mouth to let his tongue slid across mine. He tasted different, but still amazing. I moaned as his nipped at my bottom lip before sucking between his lips and running his tongue along it.

He pulled away a few inches, and I opened my mouth to say something before he said "you never fucking came after me is what's wrong" before kissing me a little more gently, running his hands through my hair and down my back.

He stopped kissing me and took a step back.

"Your hair is longer..." he said, tilting his head to the side a little.

I nodded "yeah... I haven't cut it since you left..."

"I like it," he said, smiling.

"Yeah. You gonna get back to kissing me yet?" I said smirking and thanking whatever higher power there might be for my lowered inhibitions.

Jasper smiled his beautiful, smug smile, before saying "yes ma'am" in his thick Texan accent that he knew made me go weak at the knees. I stepped toward him shakily, and stood on my tiptoes, careful not to slip on the slightly slimy floor of the fountain. I kissed his pouted bottom lip, before moving to his top lip, licking it slightly. Jasper slid his arms after my waist, pulling me flush against him, the feel of his erection pressing into my stomach making me moan against his mouth.

"We should take this elsewhere," he whispered in my ear before nipping at my neck slightly.

"Are you staying in the guest house?" I asked, biting back a moan as he kissed my collar bone gently.

"Yup," he replied before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed, and pounding on his back half heartedly. Stepping out of the pond that I'd forgotten we were in for a moment, Jasper crouched carefully, scooping up my discarded clothing and started walking quickly to the guest house situated about another 400 feet from the pond.

"You know, if you put me down we can get there faster..." I pointed out, spying the guest house out of the corner of my eye. Jasper paused for a moment, considering it, before placing me gently on the ground. I giggled as he spun me just like he used to.

He let go of my hand, and looked at me seriously before all but yelling "race ya!" and bolting off. I shook my hand and ran after him, knowing there was no way in hell I was going to catch up to him. I ran, feeling the cool air brush past my damp legs and arms, and seeping through my soaked tank top. I laughed, remember this was just how we were before he left; only we were completely sober then...

I reached the small house to find Jasper leaning against the frame of the open door, smirking at me.

"Did those pretty little legs of yours slow you down... again?" he teased, winking at me.

I looked down at them, and looked back up, pouting dramatically.

"I thought you liked my legs?" I said, only have jokingly. It had been a year and a half. He could've changed...

Jasper took my hand, pulling me over the threshold and shutting the door behind me. He looked into my eyes, and kissed me gently, before kneeling down gently and kissing the exposed skin between my panties and shirt, ghosting his hands up my legs.

"I do, darlin'," he drawled again "and baby, these little red panties pass the test" he said as he ran one finger between my legs, pressing hard against my clit, making me hiss at the sensation. He always had known just how to tease me.

"Fuck, Jasper..." I said through clenched teeth as he blew cool are against the thin lacy material, making my entire body shudder with the sensation "bedroom," I managed to get out just as Jasper's hands started pushing up my tank top.

Jasper stood, and took my hands in his, pressing them up against the door I was using to support me, and he sucked at my neck, nipping, licking, sucking. My eyes closed, and my mouth opened slightly, pathetic whimpers escaping my mouth. I was more than ready for him, and I could feel how much he wanted me pressing into my abdomen.

"Please..." I whimpered, hoping to god he'd just take me. Jasper let go of my hands, and they led themselves down to the buckle and zipper of Jasper's jeans. Unzipping them quickly, I pushed the as far down as my hands would get them. Jasper let them fall to the ground, and stepped out of them. Glancing down, I saw Jasper's erection straining against his underwear. I brushed my fingers across the bulge softly and he let out a low growl. He lifted my up by my thighs, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As Jasper walked, I nibbled gently on his ear lobe. Jasper gave my arse a tight squeeze when I kissed the juncture between his jaw and neck. I knew that little spot sent him insane.

I slid my body down slightly so I could feel his straining erection pressing against my centre. Grinning as I found my goal, I ground my hips, moaning as I felt a jolt of electricity pulsing through my body. Jasper's feet faltered, and he stumbled, slamming my back into the wall. I hissed out in pain, and then sighed as the pain turned to pleasure. Jasper leaned down and kissed me again, his lips moving urgently against mine.

"Fuck, I missed you so much Ali..." he whispered against my lips as his hand ghosted up my side to cup the side my breast.

"Mmm..." I threw my head against the wall as Jasper's tongue flicked across my collarbone "missed you too... need... FUCK!" I cried out as Jasper's hand slid very quickly from my breast to between us, his fingers sliding under my panties to touch my oversensitive clit. I clung to Jasper as he started to move again, his hand still teasing my clit, making my arms and legs weak. It was a miracle when we made it to the bedroom without another fall. Jasper all but tossed me onto the bed. I sat up, and pulled my tank top from my body, leaving me in just my panties. Jasper stripped his shirt from his body, and walked toward the bed. Kneeling before it, he pulled me toward him by my ankles, making me squeal.

Jasper's mouth kissed its way up my left leg, and to the dripping panties. Jasper's mouth reached the centre, and his tongue darted out of his mouth. He sucked and nipped at my wetness through the panties, the sheer fabric adding to the sensation. Jasper linked two fingers between the fabric and my core and tugged, pulling them from my legs, and throwing them across the room. For panties that 'passed the test' he didn't take much care with them.

"Fuck, so beautiful," he sighed, as he ran a finger across the wet folds. He replaced his finger with his tongue, circling it around my clit. Sucking it into his mouth, his bit down slightly, making my back arch and fingers pull on the comforter.

"Jesus..." I muttered as he slid two fingers into my depths, curling them up and sliding them out again slowly. Just as I was about to complain that he didn't continue, he plunged them into me again, sucking my clit.

"Ung... FUCK!!" I screamed out as my stomach clenched, and my climax drew closer. As Jasper's tongue flicked out and darted across my clit, my orgasm ripped through my body, lights flashing across closed eyelids. I could hear my distant cries of pleasure. My body clenched, released, and clenched again, my back arching and my hands finding themselves laced through Jasper's hair, tugging. As I came down from my high, Jasper kissed up my body, pausing at my breasts to lavish them with soft touches. My body was already begging for more of him. Jasper reached my mouth, and kissed me gently, sensually.

"Baby, I want you so bad..." Jasper whispered, caressing my breast gently as he nipped at my neck.

"Then why don't you have me?" I asked, silently begging him to just fuck me and stop teasing.

Jasper stood up off the bed, I was about to protest as he pulled off his underwear, ripping open a condom packet, and sliding it down his shaft slowly. Jasper moved back to the bed, brushing his fingers over my wetness once more, before looking into my eyes for a long moment. Seeing the unasked question, I nodded, and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer to me. Jasper plunged into me, making me cry out in pleasure. The feel of him was something no one else had come close to matching. This was pure ecstasy. The drugs coursing through my body lifted me higher, and I lost track of everything but Jasper, and the feel of him pumping in and out of me. I moaned at Jasper started to thrust in faster and harder. I reached one hand down to pinch and roll my clit between my fingers.

I felt my orgasm start to creep its way back through my body. My moans grew louder, and as my walls tightened around Jasper's cock, his thrusts grew more urgent.

"Come for me, baby" he grunted out, and my walls clenched around him. My cries mixed with his groans, and my body felt like it was flying. I started to come down from my second orgasm in 10 minutes, and I pushed on Jasper's shoulders. Never leaving my body, Jasper rolled over, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed.

I grabbed onto the headboard with both hands, using it as a lever. I pushed and pulled on it as my body started to move up and down, slowly meeting Jasper's gentle thrusts. Jasper's mouth found one of my nipples, and his hands moved, caressing my body, teasing me with tender touches.

"Oh god, Ali..." Jasper moaned as I picked up the pace. A grin took over my face as I watched Jasper. His eyes were clenched shut, and he was biting his lip, obviously holding back the impending orgasm. My orgasm swept over me again with a scream as Jasper's hand moved to tease my clit.

"Fuck!" he cried out as his hips bucked wildly as he spilt his seed. I collapsed on his chest, my breathing erratic, and an ecstatic smile on my face. Jasper's hands brushed through my hair gently.

_When I'm with you I feel like I could die, and that'd be alright..._ I thought.

"What did you say?" Jasper asked, and I froze. I didn't... did I?

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"What did it sound like?" I asked, not wanting to put my foot in it, just in case I had said something else.

"When I'm with you I feel like I could die, and that'd be alright..." he said.

"Fuck..." I swore under my breath. Jumping off the bed, I searched for what little clothing was in the room "shit, fuck, shit. No, I didn't mean it like that. Stupid song. Listened when you left. It's nothing. FUCK!"

"Alice, slow down," Jasper said, pulling the condom off and tossing it haphazardly toward to waste basket. Jumping off the bed and grabbing my flailing arms, he turned me to look at him. Hesitantly meeting his eyes, I saw panic.

"Alice, I don't care where it's from. I want to know if you mean it. I want to know what it means," he said, staring into my eyes and continuing softly "I want to know if it means I'm not losing you again..."

I bit my lip, not sure what to say. I had never even considered that I would tell Jasper how I felt. I wanted to blame the drugs, but truthfully I was coming down, and I couldn't.

"You never lost me, Jasper. I was always here, waiting. And you didn't come back. But then you did, and we're here, and... I feel exactly the fucking same. A year and a half and nothing has changed for me," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Fuck it, Ali. I didn't think you wanted me to come back. I fucking love you, damn it!"

My breath caught and my legs went out from under me. Thankfully Jasper caught me before I fell, and he moved me to the bed, where I sat.

"Me?"

Jasper laughed. He fucking _laughed_.

"Yes, you. Always you..."

"Wow..." I managed to say after opening and closing my mouth like a fucking fish "I love you too..."

Jasper's hands grasped my face and he kissed me.

"Fuck, it's about time I told you that!" he laughed, lying down, and pulling me down with him.

**AN – nawww. Cute ayye? Don't forget to review, and then check out the deets for the contest. Link is at the top of my profile!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops. I'm a fucktard. Forgot to put in the lyrics ;) So yea, second chapter of the contest entry has to be the lyrics, with the lines you used in bold. Bold like this AN.**

I'm packed and I'm holding,  
I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden and  
she lives for me, She says she lives for me,  
Ovation, She's got her own motivation,  
she comes round and she goes down on me,  
And I make her smile, It's like a drug for you,  
Do ever what you want to do,  
Coming over you,  
Keep on smiling,  
what we go through.  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you,  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse,  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse,  
And I come on like a freak show takes the stage.  
We give them the games we play, she said,  
I want something else, to get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, Good-bye.

The sky it was gold, it was rose,  
I was taking sips of it through my nose,  
And I wish I could get back there,  
Some place back there,  
Smiling in the pictures you would take,  
Doing crystal myth,  
Will lift you up until you break,  
It won't stop,  
I won't come down, I keep stock,  
With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop,  
And then I bumped up. I took the hit I was given,  
Then I bumped again,  
And then I bumped again.  
How do I get back there to,  
The place where I fell asleep inside you?  
How do I get myself back to,  
The place where you said,  
I want something else to get me through this,  
semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say, good-bye,  
I believe in the sand beneath my toes,  
The beach gives a feeling,  
An earthy feeling,  
I believe in the faith that grows,  
And the four right chords can make me cry,  
**When I'm with you I feel like I could die.  
And that would be all right, **  
All right, When the plane came in,  
She said she was crashing,  
The velvet it rips,  
In the city we tripped,  
On the urge to feel alive,  
But now I'm struggling to survive,  
The days you were wearing,  
That velvet dress,  
You're the priestess,  
must confess,  
**Those little red panties,  
They pass the test,  
**Slide up around the belly,  
Face down on the mattress,  
One,  
Now you hold me,  
And we're broken.  
Still it's all that I want to do.  
Feel myself with a head made of the ground,  
I'm scared but I'm not coming down.  
And I won't run for my life,  
She's got her jaws just locked now in smile  
but nothing is all right,  
All right, I want something else,  
To get me through this,  
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say,  
good-bye.


End file.
